


The Meeting Of Angels

by Lolsureha



Series: THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsureha/pseuds/Lolsureha
Summary: After The Explosions
Series: THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202402





	The Meeting Of Angels

“You can bring people to life again right?” Sideffect asks desperately, looking between Elijah and Michael, Elijah looks like he wants to help the most.  
“That's what your powers mean? I need you to bring them back, they keep this world balanced between villains and heroes Elijah. You both know this. Please, we can’t go on without them.”  
Michael sighs and explains; “Our powers don't work like that its Divine Grace, we’re not actual angels despite our appearance, we just can create defenses and help others-,” He looks up suddenly “Yes I was going to say that, we help others with small things like healing and misplaced things. It really is like a lost and found really...I'm sorry we can’t help you.” he finishes and rubs his eyes tiredly.  
“We may know someone who can.” Elijah pipes up and Michael sighs again, this time deeper and more depressed.  
“No she can’t help either, Devany has basically the same powers as us just...dark. Don’t give false hope.” Micheal argues.  
“Not her, Baby. It's not false hope if anyone can do it it's her.” Elijah argues back.  
“Who is Baby? Is she part of the company too?” Sideffect asks his voice still desperate.  
“Yes and no, she is retired. I doubt she'll even be able to remember how to do it. She is like 100, and in no shape to be using her powers. So again, false hope. I am sorry Sideffect, the least we can do is pray and maybe a god will bless us enough to relight the Phoenix’s heart. But the loss of a loved one and a friend...we can only hope he doesn't rage to the gods himself.”


End file.
